Maestro y Discípulo
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Un pequeño one shot acerca de Mu. ¿Cómo trataba Shion a Mu y éste a Kiki? Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. son propiedad de Kurumada sensei. Yo solo los uso por recreación y sin animo de lucro.


**Aquí estoy de nuevo con mis locuras ^^U Culpa de mi inspiración que anda al full y como yo sólo escribo one shots xD Esta vez le tocó a mi hermoso carnero caer en mis redes. Adicionalmente, también metí a Dohko, Shion y Kiki (no sé porqué no puedo escribir de Libra sin meter a Aries y viceversa, ¿culpa del sensei?) **

**Maestros y Discípulos**

-¡Mu!, ¿Dónde te has metido?, llamó Shion a su discípulo, mirando a un lado y otro. "Demonio de niño", pensó con cariño.-¿Dónde se habrá metido?, se preguntó, mientras se levantaba del trono e iba a la parte trasera del templo. Localizó a Mu, en la biblioteca.

"Qué raro, se extrañó Shion, Mu no ha crecido tanto como para verlo desde aquí"

Cuando se acercó, vio el porqué su discípulo se veía tan alto: estaba jugando caballito con la armadura de Aries.

- ¡Mu!, lo reconvino su maestro, mientras lo alzaba,-¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no juegues así con la armadura?

El niño cambió su expresión risueña por otra más alarmante. Empezó a llorar, mientras extendía los brazos hacia la armadura.

"Por Athena", pensó Shion.

-No Mu, no llores, ¿qué quieres?, trató de calmarlo.

-Quiero caballo, dijo haciendo pucheros.

Shion suspiró. Buscó algo que pudiera servirle, pero al no encontrar nada, no le quedó más remedio que ponerse a cuatro patas para consolar a Mu. El niño dejó de llorar y empezó a reírse, mientras agarraba a su maestro por el pelo, a modo de riendas. Shion hizo una mueca al sentir los tirones. "Mi espalda me lo reclamará más tarde", pensó.

Al rato, Mu se aburrió y se bajó de la espalda de su maestro. Éste se levantó (no sin trabajos) y comprobó que, en efecto, su espalda estaba dolorida. El niño se le acercó y le jaló los bajos de la túnica. El mayor miró hacia abajo.

-Gracias, maestro. Seguidamente, se fue corriendo con un libro bajo el brazo. Shion sonrió con dulzura. Ay, ese niño era la causa de sus desvelos. De pronto, ya no le dolía tanto la espalda.

Se sentó en su trono y al poco rato alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

Entró un soldado. Nervioso, se inclinó ante el sacerdote.

-Levántate, ¿qué se te ofrece?, dijo Shion con amabilidad.

- Señor, el santo de Libra ha venido a verlo.

-¡Oh, qué sorpresa! ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo pasar?

-Naada, yo..., el soldado corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Después la cerró, tras hacer muchas inclinaciones de cabeza.

-Vaya, es un poco nervioso el chaval, comentó Dohko. Shion sonrió y se quitó el casco. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con una chispa de picardía.

-¿Chaval? No, amigo, el hombre tiene 54 años. Pobres, se ponen nerviosos ante mí, no importa cuantas veces les diga que estén tranquilos, aclaró el ariano, divertido.

-¿54 años?, Dohko se encogió de hombros-Nada, es un chaval, se empecinó.

Shion se rió con ganas hasta que sintió un tirón en la parte baja de la espalda.

-Auch, se quejó.

-¿Estás con reuma?, preguntó Dohko

-No, es que hace un rato le hacía caballito a Mu. Mi espalda debió resentirlo, explicó tranquilamente.

-¿Caballito? Shion, ya no estás para estas cosas

-Ya sé. El niño se puso a llorar porque estaba montado en mi armadura y lo bajé. Tenía que callarlo de alguna forma.

-Nunca entenderé las locuras que hacen por sus discípulos, dijo Dohko, divertido.

-Tú nomás espérate, le advirtió Shion,-ya verás como te endoso a alguien.

Dohko hizo una falsa cara de espanto.

-¡No, su ilustrísima, se lo suplico, no lo haga!, dijo con voz de falsete.

Shion se río de buena gana, hasta que un agudo chillido, seguido de un llanto resonó en la sala. Seguidamente, se abrió la puerta y una amazona entró apurada, con Mu en los brazos. El niño tenía la cara colorada y lloraba a gritos.

-¿Qué pasó?, preguntó Shion, mientras extendía los brazos. La mujer depositó a Mu en su regazo, y éste se escondió en el pecho de Shion y siguió llorando.

Ella levantó un libro, rasgado por la mitad...El libro que se había llevado Mu hace un rato.

-Shura, ¿no?, preguntó Shion. Ella asintió. Shion cambió una mirada cómplice con Dohko.

-Por Crisómalo*...En fin...,puedes retirarte. Tráeme a Shura, ¿está todavía afuera?

La puerta se abrió. Un tímido aprendiz de Capricornio se asomó, fue corriendo hasta los pies del trono y se inclinó ante Shion. Éste lo invitó a levantarse. El niño se quedó de pie con la vista baja.

-Dime Shura, ¿qué pasó?, preguntó Shion amable.

Shura empezó a arrastrar los pies, nervioso.

-No...lo sé. Yo sólo bajé el brazo y..., ¿está bien Mu?, preguntó ansioso, escudriñando el bulto acurrucado contra el pecho de Shion.

-No parece haber sufrido daño alguno. Dime, ¿has oído hablar de Excalibur?

-¿Excalibur? Sí, es la espada del Rey Arturo, no es así? Pero así se llama también la técnica secreta de Capricornio, no?

Shion asintió.

-Nuestro compañero Izo**,tu vida pasada, llegó a dominar completamente la técnica y era temible cuando la usaba. Al parecer, tú estás empezando a manifestarla también. Es hora de que tu entrenamiento se enserie. Vuelve en un rato con tu maestro, hay que ocuparnos de ello.- el pequeño español se inclinó y salió corriendo- no te asustes tanto, es lo normal, añadió Shion.

Una vez que Shura se hubo ido, Mu emergió desde el pecho de Shion. Todavía tenía los ojos vidriosos. Su maestro lo examinó cuidadosamente y vio que no tenía ningún daño, aparte del susto. El pequeño se estiró y comenzó a juguetear con el rosario que colgaba del cuello de su maestro. Éste se lo quitó del cuello y se lo entregó.

-Tus pequeños están empezando a manifestar sus poderes, eh?, comentó Dohko.

-Sí, en estos días he estado recibiendo a los mayores, Cáncer y Piscis...

-Espera, ¿Cáncer?, cortó Dohko. -¿A quién mandó a Yomotsu?

-Afortunadamente, a nadie...aún. Pero está descubriendo la mecánica de la técnica lo que me preocupa. Tiene un temperamento algo sombrío. Vio como violaban y asesinaban a su madre, según sé. No me atrevo a especular como se desarrollará en un futuro. Me estremece sólo pensarlo.

- Nada que ver con Death Toll, ¿eh?, dijo el santo de Libra jocosamente,-¿Y Piscis?

-Una Rosa Diabólica a su maestra, nada grave. Todavía no tiene el suficiente nivel de cosmos como para que resulte mortal. Y ahora, Capricornio...Menos mal que el resto están muy pequeños aún o me dará dolor de cabeza. Pero no tardarán mucho, a lo sumo un año o dos.

Mu empezó a agitar el rosario contra el regazo de su maestro, mientras se reía, ajeno a lo que conversaban los mayores. Shion lo miró con dulzura, y lo acarició con ternura.

-Ay, mi pequeño corderillo.

Dohko miraba a su amigo divertido. El firme y responsable santo de Aries se había vuelto un abuelo bonachón.

-Si que te ha conquistado ese enano, ah?, murmuró.

-Cállate,vejete, dijo Shion fingiéndose molesto.

-En fin, quería preguntarte: ¿ya están todos?

-Sí, al único que no veo desde que lo conocí es a Shaka. Se quedó en su natal India. Supongo que llegado su momento, volverá al Santuario, espero que con la armadura de la Virgen.

-Vaya, ¿y los demás?, inquirió Dohko con curiosidad.

-Los aprendices de Sagitario y Géminis ya están a punto de conseguir sus armaduras. Ambos son griegos. Aioria, el hermano de Sagitario, aspira a Leo. Acuario proviene de Francia y Tauro de Brasil. Escorpio es griego, Capricornio español. Piscis es sueco y Cáncer italiano. Y tenemos a este pequeño tibetano, terminó, refiriéndose a Mu. Todos muy capaces.

-Mencionaste a un sólo aprendiz de Géminis..., inquirió Dohko, pensativo.

-Las estrellas me señalaron el nacimiento de gemelos, pero cuando envié por ellos sólo trajeron a uno. No sé qué pudo haberle ocurrido a su hermano. A veces, presiento como sí Saga tuviera una sombra, así como Caín. Pero nunca se ha encontrado a tal persona. De un tiempo a esta parte, Saga se ha vuelto algo travieso, pero jura que no es él el culpable de las fechorías que se le imputan, sino que las comete su gemelo. Esto me preocupa, reconoció Shion.

-¿Crees que haya tenido un hermano y éste murió?, planteó Dohko.

-Es una posibilidad. Sólo espero que no sea algo muy grave. El muchacho posee una conducta intachable, es noble, bondadoso y fuerte. Será un gran santo de oro. Incluso podría llegar a ser mi sucesor, si se diera el caso.

-¿Y qué hay de Mu?

-Es un niño muy sensible. Tiene mucha facilidad para las habilidades psíquicas. Si sigue por este camino, pronto dominará al menos la telequinesis y la teletransportación. Es muy pequeño aún, para hablar de técnicas concretas, pasó un dedo por la barbilla de Mu con cariño. Éste levantó sus grandes esmeraldas hacia las de su maestro y sonrió. Levantó la mano con el rosario y se lo ofreció al mayor. Éste se lo colgó del cuello de nuevo y se acomodó en el trono, buscando más comodidad.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en Jamir?

Shion se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes, como ya no vive nadie ahí...Polvo y más polvo. Quizás lo lleve a entrenar ahí más adelante, por ahora no tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Y qué tal tú en Rozan?

-De eso quería hablarte. ¿Cuándo descenderá nuestra diosa?

-Ya no faltan muchos años. Unos cuatro, calculo. Mu, le dijo a éste, mientras lo bajaba,-vete a buscar a Afrodita. Dile a su maestra que yo quiero que entrenes con ellos por un rato. El niño asintió y se fue corriendo.

-¿Porqué lo has alejado?

-Si vamos a hablar de Hades, mejor que no escuche. La vez pasada me oyó contarle a Aioros unas cosas y le agarró una llantina imparable. Supongo que se asustó ante la perspectiva de que yo pude haber muerto o de que yo podría morir esta vez.

-Te preocupas demasiado, dictaminó el chino.

-Ninguna precaución es poca. ¿Y bien?

-El sello todavía está fuerte. Resistirá una década y poco más a lo sumo. No sea como la vez pasada, que Athena se encarnó con la Guerra Santa encima. La diosa puede descender tranquila. Habrá tiempo de sobra para prepararla. Sólo espero que mis deducciones sean correctas, resumió Dohko.

-Y yo sólo espero que estos chicos no me fallen o nos veremos en aprietos.

_4 años después_

Mu bostezó y se frotó los ojos con las manos, mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto. Le dirigió una mirada somnolienta a su nueva armadura que reposaba en su caja de Pandora cerca del sillón.

-Maestro Shion..., dijo añorante. Éste insistía en dejarlo sólo en Jamir cada vez más a menudo, no entendía porqué. De repente, sintió como el cosmos de Shion se extinguía abruptamente. Aquello lo despabiló completamente.

-¿...maestro..?, se preguntó asustado. Trató de conectarse con el cosmos de Shion, pero no lo logró. Aguantando las ganas de llorar cogió la caja de la armadura y se teletransportó a Rozan.

-¡Maestro!, le dijo a Dohko, que estaba, como siempre, sentado frente a la cascada. Éste se sobresaltó.

-¿Mu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Algo malo le pasó a mi maestro. No logro contactar con él, informó Mu.

-Tú también lo has sentido...,no era una interrogación.

-¿El qué?

-Ven aquí, pequeño carnero, éste obedeció,-escucha Mu, ¿Shion no te mencionó algo acerca de su muerte?

- Sí, que estaba próxima...¿eso es lo que le ha pasado? ¿Ha muerto?, dijo Mu, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Así es, pequeño, se nos ha ido Shion. El pequeño santo dorado sintió dos lágrimas bajarle por las mejillas y sollozó.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Te quedarás aquí conmigo.

-No puedo. Tengo que regresar al Santuario.

-No, no vas a regresar. Mira Mu, Shion no ha muerto de viejo, explicó Dohko.

-¿Qué no ha muerto de viejo?

-¿Sentiste que su cosmos se extinguió de repente?,Mu asintió,-personas como tú o yo, que estamos muy ligados a Shion podemos conectar con su cosmos con mucha facilidad, sin importar la distancia. Cuando una persona está enferma o ya va a morir su cosmos va descendiendo paulatinamente. El cosmos de Shion todavía no había llegado a ese punto. Se ha extinguido de repente cuando no tenía que hacerlo. No, no se nos ha ido, Dohko suspiró,-nos lo han quitado.

-¿Quiere decir que lo han matado?, preguntó Mu, inquieto.

-Así lo temo. La persona que ha asesinado a tu maestro, probablemente quería su puesto. Si regresas, serás presa fácil. No, Mu, te quedarás conmigo hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor para vivir solo en Jamir. Después, será tiempo de que se haga justicia para Shion y ahí sí regresarás al Santuario. La venida de Athena está muy cercana. Todo se arreglará.

Pocos días después, ambos sintieron el advenimiento de la diosa. Después llegaron a Rozan las noticias de la traición de Aioros de Sagitario y su muerte a manos de Shura de Capricornio.

-Aioros no pudo haber hecho algo así, ¿verdad que no?, le preguntó Mu a Dohko.

Éste asintió.

-El asunto me huele a chamusquina, confirmó Dohko,- Aioros era un muchacho muy leal, no creo que intentara asesinar a la diosa que esperaba con tanta ansia y devoción. No, eso lo ha tratado de hacer otra persona. Aioros fue solamente un chivo expiatorio.

-Esto se arreglará, ¿verdad?

-Se arreglará. El mal puede ganar batallas pero no la guerra.

_**Flashfoward**_

_13 años después_

Kiki entró de puntillas en la habitación de su maestro. Sonrió con malicia cuando lo vio dormido. Le iba a jugar una broma que lo haría saltar del susto. Ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de pasarle, Mu se dio la vuelta en sueños, quedando de cara a Kiki. A éste se le desinfló la sonrisa cuando vio la expresión serena del rostro del mayor. ¡Oh, por Hades! "No sentir lástima, no sentir lástima, no sentir lástima", se repitió. Acercó la cara a la oreja de Mu, infló los carrillos, tomó aire y...

-Ni lo pienses, Kiki, murmuró Mu, y se volvió del otro lado. El más pequeño refunfuñó, mientras el mayor seguía durmiendo.

Dio un par de vueltas por el templo de Aries y salió a la escalinata. Se sentó a esperar a que Mu despertara y tropezó con el santo de Escorpio que iba acompañado de Acuario. Milo le dedicó una mirada de desdén y levantó la barbilla con arrogancia mientras que Camus le acarició la cabeza con cariño. Kiki le sacó la lengua al escorpión.

-Bicho arrogante...ya veremos como se porta cuando Seiya le parta el trasero, murmuró.

-¿Kiki, qué haces?, murmuró Mu, emergiendo del interior del templo, todavía con el pantalón que usaba para dormir y el pelo revuelto.

-Le pongo apodos ridículos a Milo, dijo, con desparpajo. Mu abrió los ojos con miedo.

-Kiki...¿qué te he dicho sobre molestar a Milo?

-Sí, ya sé, "es peligroso" Pero iba acompañado del señor Camus. Además, no oyó nada, se justificó el menor.

Mu suspiró. Atrajo a su discípulo contra sí y lo apapachó con cariño.

-Eres un pequeño diablillo, borrego. Ale, vamos a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban, Kiki se quedó mirando a su maestro.

-Señor Mu..., ¿porqué estamos aquí? ¿Acaso va a pasar algo malo?

-No lo sé. Pero tengo una corazonada. Athena no tardará en regresar y no lo hará sola, de seguro Seiya y los otros vendrán con ella. Se podría producir un enfrentamiento si ellos-hizo un gesto con el hombro indicando el segundo templo y todos los que le sucedían-no los escuchan.

-Tienen un corazón de piedra. En especial, el artrópodo inútil.

-¡Kiki!, le reclamó Mu, consternado-has pasado demasiado tiempo con Aioria. ¿Por cierto, cuando has pasado tiempo con el león?

-Cuando entrena en el Coliseo, aclaró Kiki,-Ni loco voy a pasar por donde ese cangrejo sádico- Mu rodó los ojos, tendría un par de palabritas con Aioria- El señor Camus los entenderá, ¿verdad, señor Mu?

- No lo sé Kiki. Que sea el maestro de Hyoga no quiere decir que lo vaya a escuchar. Es muy inflexible, no creo que le haga gracia que le digan que Athena no está en el Santuario.

Kiki hizo un puchero.

- ¿Sólo usted va a darles paso franco?

-Talvez Aldebarán...y Aioria..., se interrumpió al ver a una doncella entrar en la cocina,- ¿qué se te ofrece?

-El sacerdote los llama, señor. Mu entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas.

-De acuerdo. Kiki, vete a entrenar. Ya sabes, que tienes que darle vueltas al Coliseo, además de prácticar tus habilidades psíquicas. Yo iré al rato.

Despidió a la doncella y se levantó. Se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó la armadura mientas se cepillaba el cabello. Hecho esto, apuró el paso.

Cuando llegó al Salón del Sacerdote, sintió diez miradas sobre sí y se sintió incómodo. Levantó la vista hacia Aioria buscando apoyo y un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo cuando vio la mirada ausente del santo de Leo.

En el trono, Saga también se removió inquieto. Así que el alumno de Shion había regresado al Santuario. Al menos se había presentado, mientras que el santo de Libra seguía rehusando aparecerse ante el sacerdote. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a los santos frente a él.

-Como quizás os habéis enterado, hay un puñado de santos de bronce que se han levantado contra el Santuario agrupándose alrededor de una jovencita llamada Saori Kido que se hace pasar por Athena. Probablemente sólo quieren derrocar a la verdadera Athena para poner a esa jovencita en su lugar. Como sabéis, la verdadera Athena está en su templo, aquí detrás, dijo señalando el cortinaje tras el trono, Mu sintió que le hervía la sangre al escuchar el embuste.

-Su Ilustrísima, ¿puedo preguntar cuáles santos de bronce?, se atrevió a preguntar Camus. Mu se dio cuenta que el santo de Acuario ya sabía la respuesta, pero le daba miedo confirmarlo.

-Tu discípulo está metido en esto, Camus de Acuario, si es lo que interesa saber, le dijo Saga con crueldad. Camus sintió un escalofrío,-quizás debiste enseñarle mejor donde están sus lealtades. El santo de Acuario resintió el golpe y apretó los puños mientras bajaba la mirada. Mu vio a Milo apretar los puños.

-También están envueltos en esto Pegaso, Dragón y Andrómeda. Death Mask, continuó tranquilamente, mientras el aludido daba un respingo y abandonaba su actitud indolente,-creo que no tengo que decirte que no toleraré un nuevo fracaso por tu parte. Éste asintió.-Aioria, se dirigió a su compatriota,-¿has aprendido la lección?

-Sí, su Ilustrísima, dijo el aludido con una voz mecánica. Mu sintió otro escalofrío. "Algo le ha hecho" pensó con inquietud.

-Mu de Aries, ¿has decidido jurarme lealtad, ya que te has dignado a aparecer por fin en el Santuario?

-Sí, "su Santidad", las últimas palabras se impregnaron de desprecio. Saga se dio cuenta pero lo ignoró. Ya se ocuparía de él.

-Bien. Ocupen sus puestos habituales y desde este momento no se muevan de ahí, aunque perezcan.

Los santos fueron abandonando el salón uno tras otro. Mu bajó hasta el Coliseo por su discípulo. Lo llamó y acercándolo hacia sí, le dijo:

-No te acerques a Aioria. Está bajo algún trance extraño. Y vámonos al templo, nos han dicho que no nos movamos de ahí.

Pocas horas después se oyó el sonido del jet de la Fundación Kido. Mu rodó los ojos. "Ahora sí pareces una impostora, Athena" Vio a Ptolemy de Sagita cruzar el templo con una túnica con capucha y una máscara en la santo de plata le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona al santo dorado mientras se colocaba la máscara, y éste se sintió inquieto. A los minutos, los vio empezar a ascender pero Sagita los atacó con su Flecha Fantasma. Las ilusiones se desvanecieron sin herir a nadie. Mu respiró aliviado, pero entonces un grito femenino quebró el silencio. El ariano sintió como una garra helada le atenazaba el corazón. Athena...

Al rato, oyó los pasos de los santos de bronce por la escalera. Se detuvieron al pie de la escalinata. El santo dorado usó sus poderes telekinéticos para hacer caer una gran roca frente a los santos de bronce. Mientras éstos se recuperaban de la impresión el guardián del Carnero Blanco salió hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Los estaba esperando, Seiya.

**_Flashfoward_**

**Siempre he dicho que Mu se tiene que haber ido con Dohko después de lo de Shion, sino ni idea de como se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en en Santuario ya que en el manga, es él y no Dohko quién le cuenta a los dorados sobre Saga. De algún modo se tuvo que haber enterado. La culpa de andar pensando en este tipo de relación Shion/Mu y Mu/Kiki la tiene Kurumada por haber puesto ese "mi pequeño Mu" en boca de Shion en la saga de Hades. Quedé fascinada con cómo en circunstancias en las que estaban enfrentados va y lo llama "mi pequeño" No cuesta imaginarse a Mu tratando del mismo modo a Kiki.**

*** Crisómalo es el carnero con vello de oro del que habla el mito de Aries.**

**** Sobre Izo estoy conjeturando. El personaje puede llegar a ser un debilucho, ¿quién sabe? El sensei es todo un troll :/**

**Dejen reviews y MP. Recuerden que los comentarios son el pago de los escritores no aficionados :)**


End file.
